


matters of months and weeks

by Anonymous



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Background Character Death, Background Het, Background Slash, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Varian Wrynn, Canonical Character Death, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay Anduin Wrynn, Gay Parents, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Modern Era, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Possibly OOC, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Varian Wrynn Lives, Wrathion's Last Name is Prestor, im a dumb kinnie i just want my dad to say hes proud of me, like. at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anduin is expecting a child, and Varian makes sure to tell him how he feels (for once).





	matters of months and weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Before Birth - In the Womb](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449420) by Naked Science. 



"Wrathi?" Anduin's voice was quiet in the early morning. "Wrathi, are you up?"

"Mmmn, no."

Anduin smacked his fiance with a pillow. "Yes you are. C'mon, this is important."

Wrathion sat up slowly, eyes not fully opened. "What the fuck is so important you have to wake me up at the asscrack of dawn?"

"Wrathi, be serious." Anduin turned on the lamp on the end table and sat on their bed. "Hey. C'mon."

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up." Wrathion rubbed at his eyes and looked blearily at his partner. "What's goin' on?"

"Remember that night my dad went on that date with Genn and we were home alone?"

Wrathion smiled. "Yeah, I sure do," he said cheekily. "You ready for round two?"

Anduin smacked his arm as they both laughed. "Don't be gross."

"You weren't calling me gross when I was fucking your brains out."

"Not the  _point_ , Wrathion." Anduin couldn't help but smile. "Well, I've been feeling really sick for a few days, and T isn't exactly an effective birth control, so I decided to take a pregnancy test."

Wrathion's smile fell. "You're not saying . . ."

"Yeah." Anduin smiled a bit. 

"No way."

"I'm pregnant, babe."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious!"

"Shit, Andy-!" Wrathion took Anduin's face in his hands and kissed him firmly on the lips. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I took like three different tests."

"Fuck, dude." Wrathion couldn't help but laugh. He glanced down at Anduin's stomach and pressed his hand against it. "We're gonna have a baby?"

Anduin nodded, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh-" He kissed Anduin again, his hands gripping his hips tightly and pulling him closer. "I think," He said between kisses, "that this calls for a celebration."

"Mmm," the blond hummed as he slid his thumbs under the elastic of Wrathion's boxers, "I couldn't agree more." 

* * *

Anduin glanced sideways at Wrathion. His fiance squeezed his thigh reassuringly under the table.

"Hey, Dad? Wrathi and I have some news."

"You better not be trying to change your wedding date. It's in two weeks."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what's on the front page of Anduin Weekly?"

Wrathion snorted. Anduin kicked him under the table.

"I'm pregnant."

Varian very nearly choked on his steak.

"Shit, are you-?"

"No, no-" He coughed, "I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Anduin, I'm  _fine_. He cleared his throat. "Are you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know I worry about you."

"Yeah, Dad, I'm painfully aware of that."

"Then you've gotta know why I'm-"

"Freaking out?"

"I'm mildly concerned, thank you. And just a little surprised." A beat of quiet. "What's the plan?"

"I want to keep it."

Varian nodded. He kept nodding. He nodded for a bit too long.

"So . . . ?"

"Hm?" He swallowed. "Oh. Right. Well. Congratulations."

"That's it?"

"What more is there?"

Anduin put his head in his hand, but couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking.

"I mean, I'd support you no matter what you wanted to do- Oh, shit, are you crying? Andy, I-"

"You are  _clueless_ ," Anduin laughed. "You absolute dumbass."

Varian blinked. "I don't-  _What_?"

He couldn't make out his son's response through the giggles.

* * *

Anduin was eleven weeks along now; just barely starting to show.

"Dad, you're smothering me," he said with an exasperated smile. "I'm not gonna  _break_ if you can't see me for five minutes."

"I know," Varian replied absently, "I know. It just . . . It takes me back to when your mother was pregnant with you."

Anduin smirked. "Did she have to constantly tell you to leave her alone too?"

Varian laughed. "I don't know about  _constantly_. She certainly had her days, but she usually liked when I doted on her." He ruffled his son's hair. "So I've got no clue what to do with you."

Anduin laughed at that. "I'm certainly a tricky puzzle for you, hm?"

"Indeed."

"Good thing you have me, then," Wrathion commented, not looking up from his book. 

"Are you implying something?"

"Just that I know your son a bit better than you do." He turned the page. "But we all already knew that."

"Are you sure I can't kill him?"

Anduin gave his father a look. "Dad." 

"I'm kidding!"

"I'm not," Wrathion said with a smirk.

"You two better get things sorted out between yourselves before the baby comes," Anduin laughed. "I can't mediate  _and_ be the only one taking care of them while you two are busy fighting."

Wrathion leaned into his husband's shoulder. "I make no promises," he said, placing a hand on Anduin's slight bump. "But I'll try."

Anduin smiled and kissed Wrathion's cheek. "Thank you."

Wrathion hummed and pulled his husband into his lap to rub his belly. "Speaking of," he murmured, "how's the little bean?"

"Bean's fine," Anduin told him, relishing the affection. "But you know they're bigger than a bean now, right?"

"That depends on the bean," Varian supplied. 

"Exactly; and bean _pods_ can be six inches or more."

"I hate you both."

"Love you too, sunlight."

Anduin scrunched up his nose as Wrathion came in to kiss it.

Varian smiled fondly. "I hate to break this up, but you two should get going if you don't wanna miss that OB-GYN appointment."

Anduin paused. "You don't wanna come?"

"This is the first time you're gonna see your baby," Varian reasoned. "It should be special for you two."

"Yeah, and this is your first grandkid," Wrathion retorted.

"Your  _only_ grandkid," Anduin clarified. 

"For now."

"We'll discuss this later, Wrathion."

"I'll get to see my grandkid plenty once they're born; I don't need to be there."

"Dad."

Varian looked up at his son.

"Do you wanna come?"

He visibly struggled for a moment before he caved. "Come on, let's get in the car.

* * *

"Alright, this'll be cold," the doctor, Tyrande, warned as she spread petroleum jelly on Anduin's lower abdomen.

"Yep, that's cold," Anduin replied with a laugh as he twitched instinctively away. He gently squeezed his husband's hand. "You ready?"

"Fuck yeah I am," Wrathion muttered, not breaking eye contact with the screen before them all.

Tyrande smiled as she searched slowly for the baby growing within Anduin's belly. A few moments passed in relative silence before she pointed to the screen with her other hand. "There we go."

"Is that them?"

"Mm-hm, that's your baby."

Anduin turned to glance at his father. "Dad, c'mere."

Varian came up by Anduin's head to get a better look.

The four of them all watched as the tiny baby stretched their little arms above their head, opening and closing their mouth. They kicked their legs almost lazily against Anduin's uterine wall.

"I can feel it," Anduin said softly. He brought his free hand to rest on the upper part of his belly. "I can feel them kicking."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. Just barely." He squeezed Wrathion's hand again. "That's our baby."

Varian smiled and put one hand on his son's shoulder. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but the words wouldn't come. He just stared with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dad, are you crying?"

Wrathion pulled out his phone and recorded a quick video from the vantage point of his hip.

"Are you okay?"

Varian nodded, hurriedly wiping his eyes. "I'm, um." He sniffled. "I'm proud of you."

Anduin grinned. "Thanks, Dad." 

* * *

About two months later, the fridge was practically covered with pictures of the growing baby. Varian had helped Anduin and Wrathion convert his old study into a nursery; he'd even painted a scene of a shipyard at night on one of the walls, looking out over the sea. Anduin had been feeling them kick for a while. Just faint bursts of movement now and then, but it always made him smile. This, however, was different.

"Wrathi," he said. "Wrathi. C'mere."

Wrathion looked up from the eggs he was frying. "What's up?"

"C'mere, c'mere!"

He sighed and moved the pan to another burner momentarily. "What is it?"

Anduin took his husband's hand and held it to his protruding stomach.

"What are you-?"

"Shut up and wait for it."

Wrathion did as he was told, albeit with a suspicious look on his face. He pressed his hand firmly against his husband's belly, waiting and waiting, and then-

"Holy shit."

"I know!"

"Holy  _shit_ , they just kicked my hand."

"I gotta show-"

"Wait wait wait, hang on." Wrathion held Anduin in place by grabbing his shoulder with his other hand. "C'mon, do it again . . ."

There was a gentle push from inside his womb.

Wrathion half-smiled, mouth agape. "Hey," he said softly. "Hey. Hey baby. It's your Papa." He knelt down to rub Anduin's stomach less awkwardly. "Wow. You're really kickin' in there, huh? Can't wait to get out?"

"Well don't encourage them to come out early!" Anduin laughed. 

"Yeah, of course. No rush. Just . . ." He laughed breathily. "Shit. You're really in there."

"Wrathion, you have this realization like three times a week."

"You be quiet. I'm talking to the baby."

"Oh, yeah. Don't mind me. I'm just carrying them inside me."

"You know that's not what I meant." Wrathion kissed Anduin's baby bump before standing once more to kiss Anduin himself, as well. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Anduin hummed contentedly. "Yeah, but I don't mind the reminders." He wrapped his arms around Wrathion's neck and kissed him again. "Can I let my dad feel his grandkid now?"

Wrathion groaned in mock exasperation. "Fine."

"Thanks, babe." He kissed him again before heading off down the hall. "Hey, Dad!"

"What is it, Andy?"

"Wrathion just felt the baby kick!"

Varian had entered the room within seconds. "Are they still?"

Anduin nodded, crossing the room to place his father's large, rough hand on his stomach.

Varian came a bit closer so he could press both hands to his son's belly, excitedly waiting for his grandchild to push back against him. When they did, he couldn't help but laugh, and hugged his son, lifting him off the ground.

"Dad," Anduin laughed, "put me down!"

"Whoops," Varian said, still grinning. "Sorry." He cupped his son's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "God. I'm so proud of you, Andy."

"I know, Dad," Anduin laughed as his father returned his attention to his abdomen. "Thanks."

"I should be thanking you; you're doing all the work."

"I helped!" Wrathion chimed in from the other room.

"Wrathion Prestor," Varian chided, "we did  _not_ help either of our partners."

"Speak for yourself!" 

* * *

 

Anduin sat with his father at the table, watching as Wrathion held their sleeping daughter, Taria.

"Dad," he began quietly, "was it like this before Mom died?" 

Varian nodded with a sad smile. "Right down to me constantly seeking guidance on whether or not I was doing it right."

The blond chuckled at that. "Am I?"

"I don't think you need to worry about it too much." He took his son's hand. "You're a good man, Anduin Wrynn. I know you'll be a wonderful father. And I'll be right here for both of you — and Taria, of course — if you ever need my help."

Anduin smiled. He glanced over at his husband and daughter. "Thanks for letting us stay with you."

"Of course. The quicker that little girl learns that I'm the cool, consequence-be-damned grandpa, the better."

"Well, she's only got the one grandparent, so it shouldn't be very hard." He paused. "Then again . . ."

"Watch it, young man." Varian was smiling regardless. 

Anduin hugged his father tightly. "I love you, Dad."

Varian squeezed his son in return. "And I love you," he murmured. "I'm so proud of you."


End file.
